


Долг и выбор

by Mecc



Series: Фикатон имени Рона Уизли 2015 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aurors, Azkaban, Character Death, Dark, Detectives, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Гарри и Рон оказались в Азкабане после победы, но последний крестраж не был уничтожен, и Волдеморта вернули, так что миру снова нужны герои.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Фикатон имени Рона Уизли 2015 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665274





	1. Часть 3. We slayed the beast we brought an end. 00. Азкабан

Азкабан — легендарная волшебная тюрьма. Нигде во всём мире нет больше ничего подобного. Им с равным успехом пугают детей и взрослых, добропорядочных волшебников и отпетых негодяев. 

Впервые оказавшись здесь, хочешь смеяться. Вот это — самый страшный кошмар, от одного упоминания которого Хагрид превращался в беспомощного, трясущегося гусака? Да полно, не может быть. Очередной замок, больше похожий на крепость, небольшой и довольно древний на вид, а ещё... красивый.

Когда попадаешь внутрь, впечатление не портится даже чрезмерной аскетичностью убранства и пустотой. Азкабану они к лицу.

Камера строгого режима — чистая, скудно обставленная комната, но она даже больше твоей собственной в Норе. Вместо кровати — мягкий на вид матрас, застеленный обычным одеялом. Ночной горшок в углу. Маленькое окошко скупо пропускает серый свет заходящего над северным морем солнца и походя поражает толщиной местных стен — около метра. От обычных камер, мимо которых вы проходили, эта отличается размерами и крайне массивной дверью на месте решётки. 

Тебя запирают и уходят, а ощущение фарса пропадает только минут через пять, но зато раз и навсегда — когда конвой покидает остров и дементоры занимают свои места.


	2. 01. Избранные письма Невилла Лонгботтома. Дивный новый мир, часть первая

Кингсли мне «всё рассказал». Он был довольно краток, как я теперь понимаю, но этого оказалось вполне достаточно — на момент выписки из Мунго у меня уже был план. Совершенно наивный и нежизнеспособный, как вскоре выяснилось.

Никому в Министерстве не нужна тёмная лошадка вроде меня. Да ещё без тритонов. Экзамены можно сдать, конечно, но доверия это не прибавит.

Я не решаюсь беспокоить мистера Диггори или Перси без крайней необходимости — из боязни скомпрометировать их и потерять то немногое, что есть сейчас у Ордена, от которого, как это ни печально признавать, почти ничего не осталось. Как и от ОД. 

Не с кем разделить планы и тревоги, не у кого получить совет или утешение.

Новая-старая власть очень печётся о своей безопасности и стабильности. Пара показательных процессов над «Пожирательскими диссидентами», на самом деле — обычными мелкими сошками, неспособными никому навредить и никого сдать. Банально от неосведомлённости. Всех, кого можно было хоть косвенно заподозрить в связях с Орденом Феникса, по-тихому выдворили на покой. Несоответствие, пенсия, нарушения, сокращение — методы разнообразны, итог один. Чисто символические и, если честно, больше похожие на насмешку поблажки для магглорождённых якобы в честь того, что «угроза, нависшая над магическим миром, миновала», демонстративное открещивание от любых связей с «террористами». И вот, большинству волшебников уже не нужно заставлять себя верить в то, что всё хорошо — им действительно так кажется.

* * *

Мне стыдно признаваться, но безысходность моего положения и страх не справиться оказались столь сильны, что я уже почти сдался, когда забрезжила надежда. 

В бесплодных поисках малейшей лазейки для проникновения в систему, я наткнулся на гостеприимно распахнутые двери чёрного хода — Аврорат.

Как же так, спросите вы, тебе отказывают в должности завалящего клерка, но готовы взять в силовую структуру? Ответ прост: теперь авроры — тупые шестёрки, выполняющие приказы, пушечное мясо, цепные псы Министерства. Возможно, когда-то они и были гордыми борцами с тёмными магами, но как давно это перестало быть правдой, спросить не у кого.

Да и недавний инцидент с Амбридж сыграл в мою пользу: власть имущие боятся и не перебирают средствами защиты. 

Я вот считаю очень недальновидным доверять собственную охрану не самым благонадёжным людям только потому, что те получают за это деньги.

* * *

Как здорово было идти в бой с открытым забралом, как это правильно — принимать на себя удары, предназначенные тем, кого ты защищаешь, как естественно — бросать вызов злу.

Так было раньше, но сейчас всё иначе.

Улыбаться лицемерам и терпеть заносчивость не так противно, как врать и изворачиваться самому. И молчать. Мне кажется, я предаю вас и все те жертвы, что мы принесли. Снова и снова. Каждый раз, когда решаю промолчать, хотя надо было бы дать в морду.

«Аврорат сделает из тебя мужчину».

Пытки, борьба практически без надежды и потери сделали меня мужчиной.

«Ты молодец, что решил приносить пользу обществу».

Из всех, приносивших действительную пользу, кого я знал, лишь единицы были аврорами. И их объявили преступниками, а те, кто погиб в Министерстве при захвате его Пожирателями, защищали систему, а не людей. Насквозь гнилую систему.

«Подумать только, ты ведь учился вместе с этим кровожадным убийцей с манией величия и его прихвостнями».

Да, это они про вас, если вы сразу не догадались. А я просто киваю: «Да, учился». И ухожу от темы. 

«Справедливость восторжествовала».

Некоторых настигло возмездие, и только. Но она восторжествует, уж я постараюсь.

«Ох, бедный мальчик, остался совсем один. Я знал Августу, мы были друзьями. Такая потеря для всех нас».

Ложь. Бабушка не стала бы дружить с трусливыми приспособленцами, выползшими из своих нор только тогда, когда всё закончилось. И я ни разу не видел ни одного из них на её могиле, хотя регулярно там бываю, как и в Мунго у родителей, но разве могу я пожаловаться им? Или ей?

Бумага всё стерпит, а я делаю вид, что пишу это письмо вам: Гарри и Рону, моим друзьям. Воображаю, что вы сможете его прочитать.

* * *

Два года остервенелых самостоятельных занятий, тритоны, вступительные, ещё два года учёбы, уже в академии, выпускные экзамены.

Теперь я официально считаюсь аврором. Сегодня присяга.


	3. 02. Метаморфозы

Азкабан рождает странные привычки.

Рон задумчиво скользил пальцами левой руки по предплечью правой, с силой надавливая на кожу. Он делал так раньше, когда татуировка была ещё свежая, в попытках заглушить душевную боль физической. Помогало всегда слабо.

Феникс — символ возрождения всего магического мира. Феникс в огне — победа со вкусом пепла. Торжествующий феникс в огне — именно он чудился им в адском пламени, пожиравшем тело чудовища. Торжествующий феникс в огне, больше похожий на глупую курицу. Такую же глупую, какими были они сами. Тысячу лет назад.

Тогда казалось, что всё наконец-то закончилось, ведь они выполнили свою задачу. Гарри и Рон жили в состоянии истерической эйфории, вспоминать и чувствовать не хотелось, и они шли на поводу у собственного малодушия, забываясь в ненужных уже физических нагрузках и алкоголе. Что угодно, лишь бы не было сил думать и видеть сны, в которых калейдоскопом проносилась череда потерь и жертв, павших в этом противостоянии. Павших в том числе от их рук.

Глупые беспечные цыплята и сами не поняли, как попали в ловушку, но даже тогда не осознали масштаба катастрофы. 

Серые стены Азкабана казались чуть тёплыми, особенно по сравнению с тем холодом, которым веяло от жутких стражей этой крепости. Рон предпочитал сидеть в углу, у стены, противоположной ко входу, даже матрац он перетащил туда. Ему казалось важным находиться как можно дальше от дементора, что караулил, казалось, прямо за дверью, и как можно ближе к Гарри, который сидел за этой стеной. Рон был почти уверен, что именно за этой.

Поначалу он кричал, срывая голос до хрипа — звал друга, пытался услышать ответ, лупил стену ночным горшком, пока тот, погнувшись и сплющившись, не приходил в негодность настолько, что продолжать не было никакой возможности, а затем колотил её руками, разбивая их до крови, но всё тщетно. Лишь навязчивый и липкий шёпот призраков из прошлого, вызванный присутствием дементора, был ему ответом, и Рон проваливался в вязкое серое забытьё, полное ужаса и чувства вины.

Когда он приходил в себя — обнаруживал еду на подносе из того же мягкого металла, что и новый горшок, как две капли воды похожий на предыдущий, стена не хранила и намёка на пятна крови, щедро украшавшие её накануне, а руки его были, будто в насмешку, обработаны чем-то заживляющим. Рон пытался не спать, неотрывно следя за происходящим в надежде застать того, кто всё это делает. Попробовать спросить про Гарри, узнать, что происходит сейчас в волшебном мире. Просто посмотреть на человеческое лицо. Но стоило ему хоть ненадолго отвлечься, на какое-то время утратить связь с реальностью, и он упускал момент: свежая порция еды нагло красовалась перед ним, а сам он и камера были приведены в относительный порядок. Рон давно потерял счёт времени, грань между происходящим на самом деле и мутными кошмарами становилась всё тоньше, а различать их было всё сложнее.

Гермиона говорила, что у него эмоциональный диапазон чайной ложки. Может и так, но тем сильнее и незамутнённее были все те чувства, что им когда-либо овладевали. 

И тем быстрее они притуплялись до умеренного состояния. 

Однажды Рон, в очередной раз проживающий потерю сестры, поймал себя на мыслях о том, как так получилось. С сугубо технической точки зрения. Почему Джинни, целый год проведшая в непосредственной близости с двумя Пожирателями и словно нарочно нарывавшаяся всё это время, погибла именно в начале летних каникул, когда вернулась в, казалось бы, куда более безопасную Нору? Кто её убил и почему? Как и где именно это произошло? Могут ли ответить на эти вопросы папа, Чарли и Перси? Или семья узнала о её гибели только благодаря волшебным часам? 

За потоком вопросов и размышлений Рон не сразу заметил, что разум его немного прояснился. Любопытство и злой азарт не были счастливыми чувствами, а потому дементор не мог их выпить, но на то, чтобы испытывать одновременно с ними ещё и страх, тоску и вину, такой человек, как Рон-чайная-ложка-Уизли, был попросту неспособен.

Краткая вспышка радости обернулась очередной порцией неприятных ощущений, пока он не сумел снова настроиться на исследовательскую волну. Это было сложно, ведь Рон снова мысленно вернулся на то самое кладбище. Вернее, был вынужден вернуться, и никто его согласия не спрашивал.

Антиаппарационный купол. Почему их не размазало тонким слоем, почему вообще получилось переместиться, пусть и неточно? Гарри что-то напутал и направил их в не совсем правильное место, поэтому так всё вышло? Но Пожиратели аппарировали туда свободно, несмотря на купол. А самый главный вопрос: каким чёртом им удалось вырваться? Рон не строил иллюзий на свой счёт и в возможность пробития купола собственными силами, да ещё с грузом, не верил. И наконец — сам ритуал. Волдеморт, похоже, уважал этот раздел магии: создание крестражей было, по сути, ритуалом, воскрешение — тоже. И это ещё неизвестно, каким образом он пресловутые метки ставил. Гарри говорил, что Волдеморт сможет полностью контролировать волшебное сообщество. Визит к Горбину со всей очевидностью доказывал, что ничего у него не вышло. Они вовремя прервали ритуал или дело было в опрокинутой чаше?

Смерть Гермионы. Ведь он сделал всё, что она сама обычно делала. Раны затянулись, не могла же она умереть от синяка, пусть и большого — а кроме него никаких повреждений найти не удалось, — Рон был уверен. Гарри лечение помогло, хотя он-то как раз пострадал сильнее и крови потерял куда больше. Так почему же?

Пытаться анализировать штурм дома Малфоев было не легче, скорее, наоборот. Могли они с Гарри справиться вдвоём? Аппарировать через защиту, скрытно и быстро разыскать крестраж? Конечно, нет. Уже не говоря о том, что могло бы случиться, встреться им в процессе поисков сам Волдеморт в окружении толпы приспешников. Почему потери оказались такими страшными? Ведь схватку в Отделе Тайн смогли пережить почти все, даже смерть Сириуса нельзя назвать стопроцентно боевой потерей — не будь там той Арки, всё закончилось бы иначе. В чём же разница?

Пожиратели тогда и не собирались убивать, понял Рон. Волдеморт скрывал своё возвращение, а гора детских трупов у Министра под носом вызвала бы слишком много неудобных вопросов. На кладбище он хотел прикончить Гарри самолично, как только узнал. Лишь поэтому они вообще смогли выбраться. В лавке Горбина всё было иначе — Беллатрикс не сдерживалась. Пожиратели в Малфой-мэноре тоже.

Рон старательно раскладывал картины своей жизни на вопросы, одну за другой. Иногда он даже находил ответы, но не это сейчас казалось главным, а то, что такое странное средство защиты от дементоров работало, и ему больше не грозило потерять себя и раствориться в сером мареве кошмаров.

Благодаря такому подходу самые ужасные видения теряли свою остроту, постепенно превращаясь в набор структурированных данных. Из памяти всплывали всё новые и новые сцены, уже не столь болезненные, но Рон упорно продолжал применять к ним тот же метод. 

Это дало немного неожиданный эффект: через какое-то время он мыслил уже не просто столь же ясно, как и раньше, но даже лучше.

Секрет местной невидимой и неуловимой прислуги был раскрыт: домовые эльфы. Они отнюдь не издевались, как казалось поначалу, просто хорошо выполняли свою работу, как у них и было принято: незаметно. На трезвую голову казалось очевидным, что ни один волшебник не согласился бы здесь работать.

Дни теперь принадлежали Рону, но ночи всё ещё были не в его власти, свинцовой тяжестью отравляя существование. Он пытался меньше спать и использовать уже зарекомендовавшую себя ранее физическую усталость. Смешно сказать: первые попытки вспомнить тренировки заканчивались одышкой после пары кругов простым шагом по камере. Организм совершенно распустился от почти полной неподвижности в течение долгого времени, но главным было то, что это работало, и Рон продолжать ходить и взмахивать воображаемой палочкой, выкрикивая заклинания.


	4. 03. Избранные письма Невилла Лонгботтома. Дивный новый мир, часть вторая

Глупо было полагать, будто простой аврор сможет то, что я должен был сделать. Тем не менее даже чтобы стать им, мне пришлось потратить ещё четыре года. Один — в виде стажёра, три — младшим сотрудником. В итоге я получил лишь несколько новых шрамов да снисходительно-пренебрежительное отношение, но ещё два года на что-то надеялся, изо всех сил стараясь выполнять свою работу как можно лучше. 

Пока не понял, что добросовестности недостаточно. Её никогда не будет достаточно в этом мире, в этом обществе. Здесь другие законы.

Случайно обронённая фраза тут, пара намёков там, внимание к казавшимся ранее незначительными мелочам и чужим слабостям — и уже через полгода я стал старшим аврором. 

Новые возможности и репутация честного, но недалёкого служаки развязали мне руки — я начал присматривать единомышленников. Разговаривал с коллегами и обычными волшебниками, ненавязчиво, словно между делом, узнавая об их отношении к нынешней власти, искал недовольных и амбициозных, налаживал отношения со всеми остальными, оставаясь для них почти таким же, что и раньше, понемногу втираясь в доверие. 

Время шло, положение моё становилось всё более прочным, а в голове зрел план. Когда через несколько лет моего бывшего старшего напарника со времён стажировки — Роберта Хиллиарда — назначили на должность заместителя начальника Аврората (не без моей скромной закулисной помощи, надо признать), я понял, что время настало. Мы были хорошими приятелями на тот момент, и мне не составило труда подкинуть ему «блестящую идею» о создании нового подразделения внутри Аврората. 

Меня даже почти не тошнило, когда я называл магглорождённых грязными выродками, сравнивал их с презренным навозом, что питает благородные растения, и собаками, охраняющими двор, которые, очевидно, ниже людей, но всё же способны принести пользу. Рассуждал о том, что время и силы, потраченные на их обучение в Хогвартсе, пропадают зря. Конечно, они неспособны на что-то столь же значимое, как чистокровные, но мало кто из них ценит нашу терпимость и активно работает на благо магического сообщества, а ведь негоже разбрасываться добром, даже если оно второсортное. Пусть отрабатывают — нам не помешает пушечное мясо, которое не жаль, а с их нынешними обязанностями всегда легко справлялись домовики.

Я демонстративно тяжко вздыхал, скрывая ликование, когда мне поручили курирование проекта.

Уже через несколько месяцев Колин и Деннис Криви, Роджер Дэвис, Демельза Робинс и Джек Слоупер были приняты в академию на курс для «слабо одарённых».

* * *

Никто особо не интересовался тем, откуда именно и по каким принципам я набрал «пробную партию». 

Ребята успешно прошли обучение и сдали выпускные экзамены. На стажировку мне удалось прикрепить их к достаточно адекватным сослуживцам, благодаря чему все они дожили до перехода в статус младших сотрудников.

«Дохли», как их стали называть за глаза из-за широко распространившегося к тому времени мнения, будто маглорождённые — мало на что способные задохлики, а конкретно эти — были ещё и первыми кандидатами на убой в случае чего, хорошо зарекомендовали себя в дальнейшем, и начальство дало добро на создание второй группы.

В её состав вошли Юан Аберкромби, Кевин Уитби, Лили Мун, Эмили Тэйлор и Элеонора Брэнстоун.

Вы, наверное, заметили, что эти имена вам знакомы хотя бы смутно, как и предыдущие пять. Всё верно, мы пересекались с ними в Хогвартсе. Они хорошо успели прочувствовать мир без Волдеморта, мир с ним и мир после него, видели тебя, и понимают: на то пугало для общественности, что из тебя старательно вылепили, ты не тянешь. Эти люди разделяют мои взгляды на ситуацию в волшебном сообществе и хотят перемен. Единомышленники. Соучастники.

Порой я ловлю себя на мысли, что с Волдемортом у нас общего куда больше, чем хотелось бы. Только вместо метки — ворох Непреложных Обетов.

Я лгал, хитрил, втирался в доверие и плёл интриги. Изо всех сил рвался к власти, пусть и неофициальной. Смогли бы вы во мне узнать своего школьного приятеля, наивного, честного и доброго простака? 

Мне придётся сжечь это письмо, как и все до него, но впервые — без сожаления.

Я так устал.

* * *

Я наткнулся на нечто странное в одном деле, у меня появились очень нехорошие подозрения. Это всё меняет. Я не знаю, к лучшему или к худшему, но хотя бы тот факт, что теперь, кажется, появилась возможность вытащить вас намного раньше, стоит очень многого. 


	5. 04. Возвращение

_— Только не Гарри, пожалуйста, не надо!_

_— Отойди прочь, глупая девчонка... Прочь..._

_— Пожалуйста, только не Гарри... Убейте лучше меня, меня..._

_* * *_

_— Убей лишнего._

_— Авада Кедавра!_

_* * *_

_— Пожалуйста, только не Гарри, пощадите..._

_* * *_

_— Ну же, давай! Посмотрим, на что ты способна!_

_— СИРИУС!_

_* * *_

_— Только не Гарри! Только не Гарри! Пожалуйста, я сделаю все, что угодно..._

_— Отойди... Отойди, девчонка..._

_* * *_

_— Северус... прошу тебя..._

_— Авада Кедавра!_

_* * *_

_— Гермиона!_

* * *

Картины, одна страшней другой, сменялись перед мысленным взором Гарри, заставляя его вновь и вновь наблюдать смерть тех, кто был ему дорог, и тех, кто пал от его руки, сливаясь в сумасшедший водоворот, засасывающий в глубины безумия. Гарри всё время казалось, что до дна осталось всего ничего и он вот-вот утонет, потеряет себя окончательно, растворится в этой череде мороков, но каждый раз в одном шаге от бездны его останавливала банальная злость, так похожая на то, что он чувствовал на пятом и шестом курсах. Она бодрила желанием мести, напоминая о том, что именно с ним сделало магическое сообщество вместо благодарности, взывала к гордости победителя Волдеморта, который никак не мог бы стать овощем на радость и потеху трусливым властолюбивым чинушам. 

Изредка кошмары, навеянные дементором, сменялись чем-то незнакомым, зачастую очень странным. В такие моменты Гарри казалось, что он всё же проиграл борьбу за собственный рассудок, да сам и не заметил как, но это быстро проходило, и всё возвращалось на круги своя.

Пока однажды его щёку не обожгла настоящая, яркая и насквозь материальная боль. Она застала врасплох, такая непохожая на привычное тупое нытьё в голове и всём теле. Гарри растерялся и сообразил открыть глаза, только когда его вторую щёку постигла та же участь.

Смутная фигура, склонившаяся над ним, заметив это, убрала уже занесённую для очередного удара руку и мрачно оповестила:

— Волдеморт вернулся.


	6. Часть 4. In glory we return, our destination's end. 01. Сделка

Когда дверь в камеру открылась, а на пороге появился самый настоящий человек, Рон не сразу поверил своим глазам: тот казался смутно знакомым и дружелюбно скалился. 

— Кто ты и зачем пришёл? — любопытство, столь тщательно культивируемое в течение долгого времени, всё же взяло над ним верх.

— Не думал, что так сильно изменился, — посетитель легко пожал плечами и продолжил преувеличенно пафосно: — Колин Криви, аврор, к вашим услугам. Магический мир в большой беде.

— А не пойти бы тебе на хер, аврор Криви? И магический мир с собой захвати, будь так добр. 

Злости не было — скорее, лёгкое удивление, а в голове промелькнул вопрос: «Он такой наивный или такой наглый?».

— Я понимаю, — ответил Криви уже серьёзно. — Но ты многого не знаешь. 

— Тоже мне новость, — спокойно возразил Рон. — Вот только что это изменит? Неужели ты всерьёз рассчитываешь убедить меня снова ринуться на защиту тех, кто засунул нас с Гарри сюда? Мне будет почти интересно на это посмотреть.

В его голове тем временем проходил стремительный анализ ситуации. Криви здесь явно официально, а не с частной спасательной миссией: ведёт себя нагло и уверенно, не торопится. Скорее всего, с санкции Министерства, если за это время в расстановке сил всё не поменялось кардинально. Какая опасность могла вынудить их обратиться за помощью к врагу? Рон приготовился набивать цену, пользуясь предположительно отчаянным положением, в которое попали власти.

— Одно слово, — резко прервал его размышления Криви, — Волдеморт.

Под действием мгновенно хлынувшего в кровь адреналина сердце на пару секунд сбилось с ритма, неприятно и немного щёкотно затрепетало, ноги налились противной слабостью, стук крови набатом зазвенел в ушах. Рону пришлось помедлить, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он разом поверил, но всё равно бросил внимательный и недоверчивый взгляд на Криви, безнадёжно пытаясь уличить его в попытке дурно пошутить, но тот смотрел с грустью и сочувствием. 

— Ладно, — процедил Рон, — но у меня будут условия. Вы же понимаете, что без Гарри ничего не получится?

— Конечно, — с готовностью кивнул Криви и махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Обсудим подробности в более подходящем месте.

Любое другое место казалось Рону более подходящим, и он охотно проследовал на выход.

В коридоре произошла небольшая заминка: дверь в камеру Гарри была приоткрыта, но никто не выходил. В голове мимоходом пронеслось, что угол был с правильной стороны.

Ноги сами понесли Рона внутрь. Практически неузнаваемый Гарри сломанной куклой распластался на матрасе: жутко тощий и заросший. Над ним склонились двое: женщина что-то весьма экспрессивно шептала мужчине. Тот морщился, но терпел. С трудом, но Рон узнал в них Роджера Дэвиса и Демельзу Робинс. Они заметили его почти сразу, но удостоили лишь беглыми заинтересованными взглядами.

— Что с ним? — спросил вошедший следом Криви.

— Физическое и психологическое истощение, атрофия мышечной массы, всё как мы и ожидали, — довольно бодро отрапортовала Демельза.

— Вот только он без сознания. Пришёл в себя ненадолго, мы почти ничего сказать не успели, как он снова отрубился, — добавил Дэвис. — Забрать без согласия мы формально не имеем права, но больше Поттер ни на что не реагирует.

— Дементоры всегда влияли на Гарри сильнее, чем на других. Он согласится, можете не сомневаться, а сейчас его будет лучше просто левитировать, — встрял Рон, и Криви согласно кивнул.

Так они и покинули Азкабан: первым шёл Дэвис, за ним Демельза, удерживающая Гарри при помощи заклинания, следом Рон и замыкал процессию Криви.

Снаружи было холодно, пронизывающий ледяной ветер и обжигающие босые ступни камни многократно усиливали дискомфорт. Когда они подошли к лодке, привязанной к небольшой пристани, сил сдерживать непроизвольную дрожь совсем не осталось.

— Что ж ты молчал? — спросил Криви недовольно, заметив происходящее. Он стянул мантию и накинул её Рону на плечи. — А мы тоже хороши, не подумали.

Он бросил короткий взгляд Дэвису, и тот последовал его примеру, укутав в свою мантию бессознательное тело Гарри.

— Я как-то отвык жаловаться, — заметил Рон нарочито насмешливо, — замечательный курорт в Северном море творит с людьми настоящие чудеса.

Он не стал говорить, что посчитал это ещё одним изощрённым издевательством и не хотел давать повода для насмешек. 

Когда-то давно Рон мог доверчиво обрадоваться, встретив знакомые лица, но не теперь: они сами признались в работе на Министерство. Видимо, многое изменилось с того времени, когда их с Гарри посадили, раз магглорождённые выполняют подобные деликатные и ответственные поручения. Но никто так и не вспомнил о несчастных узниках, пока не припекло.

Лодка неспешно скользила по волнам в сторону берега, и Рон принялся разглядывать попутчиков, пытаясь отвлечься и не смотреть на Азкабан, который теперь внушал своим видом лишь отвращение.

Демельза задумчиво крутила в пальцах палочку, мелькавшую с такой скоростью, что её очертания казались размазанными. Куда-то подевались прежние озорство и беззаботность: две вертикальные морщинки на лбу и чуть прищуренные глаза казались неотъемлемыми деталями её нового образа. Когда-то длинные и блестящие волосы сменила короткая мальчишеская стрижка.

Дэвис, цепко рыскающий глазами по окрестностям, выглядел ещё более внушительно, чем в школе: это сильно подчёркивал костюмом, ранее скрытый официальной аврорской мантией. Странная на вид — Рону даже показалось, что это что-то вроде миниатюрной чешуи дракона — тёмно-серая ткань плотно облегала мощную фигуру.

Криви, производивший куда более слабое впечатление на фоне Дэвиса из-за скромных габаритов, был одет так же. Он почти небрежно направлял лодку при помощи палочки и, Рона не обманывал этот вид, являлся несомненным лидером группы авроров-конвоиров.

Они причалили около небольшого симпатичного домика, смотревшегося немного неуместно на этом берегу.

— Местный КПП, — фыркнул Криви, — здесь хранятся документы, ведётся дистанционное наблюдение, а также учёт заключённых и посещений Азкабана. Дежурный сегодня во внеочередном отгуле, у нас есть часов десять.

Внутри было тепло, и нашлась комната «первичной реабилитации» с парой коек и небольшими стратегическими запасами запасами: шоколад, да пяток разных зелий. Как понял Рон, именно здесь обычно и проводили какое-то время бывшие сидельцы, переобщавшиеся с дементорами, приходя в себя.

Гарри уложили на одну из кроватей, и Рон устроился на стуле рядом с ним, упрямо отказавшись от постельного режима. Демельза некоторое время поводила около каждого из них палочкой, почти беззвучно шевеля губами, и велела Криви и Дэвису не мешать, а заняться лучше делом. Те безропотно подчинились: первый принялся делать чай, а второй — колоть большую шоколадную глыбу на маленькие кусочки. Сама Демельза тем временем с профессиональной сноровкой напоила бесчувственного Гарри зельями, часть которых взяла из числа местных, а другие вытащила откуда-то из-под мантии. Рону пришлось проглотить куда меньше разной гадости, и закусить её было предложено горкой шоколада, щедро отсыпанного на тарелку, всунутую ему в руки. Он старательно жевал, не сводя глаз с друга. 

Демельза, Криви и Дэвис оккупировали вторую кровать и устроили чаепитие, правда, без шоколада.

Сидеть на стуле, да ещё так долго, было неудобно. Яркий дневной свет резал привыкшие к сероватому полумраку глаза. Сочные краски обстановки раздражали и радовали одновременно. Бежевые полупрозрачные занавески на распахнутом окне, зелёные стены с золотистым узором, тёмно-коричневые доски пола казались ненастоящими. Рон даже украдкой пощупал всё, до чего получилось дотянуться, в очередной раз убеждаясь в реальности происходящего.

Примерно через полчаса всеобщего молчаливо-напряжённого ожидания Гарри открыл, наконец, глаза.

— Что происходит? — с трудом просипел он, панически пробегая взглядом по окружающим. — Рон?!

— Да, это я, дружище.

Гарри отчаянно сжал его ладонь слабыми пальцами.

— Значит, мне не привиделось, — прервал он через некоторое затянувшееся молчание. — Волдеморт действительно вернулся?

— Да, — подтвердил Криви. — Министерство санкционировало ваше освобождение. В обмен на помощь в борьбе с ним.

— А потом они придумают причину засунуть нас обратно? Как в прошлый раз? — горько спросил Гарри. — Как ты можешь на них работать, Колин? А вы?

Он перевёл разочарованный взгляд на Демельзу и Дэвиса.

— Официальная амнистия и зачисление консультантами в штат Аврората на время миссии, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Криви. — Мы гарантируем, что вы не попадёте снова в Азкабан.

— Но не гарантируете сохранение наших жизней, так? Всякое может случиться. Несчастный случай, например, — уточнил Рон. — Почему вы вообще уверены, что мы не сбежим при первой удобной возможности?

Криви лишь молча пожал плечами.

Гарри и Рон переглянулись. Волдеморт был их обязанностью, незавершённым делом, долгом не перед обществом, но перед собой и его жертвами, а быстрая смерть лучше медленного и мучительного угасания.

— Мы согласны.


	7. 02. Некоторые подробности

— Тогда нам стоит обсудить детали, — лицо Криви было подозрительно довольным, учитывая серьёзность ситуации. Ну да, ведь он выполнил приказ: склонил их к сотрудничеству, отчего бы и не порадоваться. — Но прежде мне придётся попросить вас о Непреложном обете — операция проходит втайне, и от сохранения секретности зависит слишком многое. 

Показалось, или его голос под конец действительно звучал чуть виновато?

— Демельза, Роджер, проверьте периметр и убедитесь в полной конфиденциальности наших посиделок, — распорядился тем временем Криви, перетаскивая поближе к кровати Гарри второй стул и усаживаясь. 

— А они сами не станут подслушивать? — спросил Рон недоверчиво, когда в комнате их осталось трое. — Не то чтоб мне было не всё равно, но если от этого действительно зависит смерть Волдеморта...

— Даже если станут, в чём лично я очень сомневаюсь, — философски пожал плечами Криви, — то ничего нового для себя не услышат, а всё, что они уже знают — надёжно защищено.

— С чего нам в это верить? — недовольно проворчал Гарри.

— С того же, с чего верить мне в принципе, — спокойно ответил Криви.

— Значит, не с чего, — ехидно резюмировал Рон.

— Поэтому мы и добавим в обет пункт об обоюдной искренности...

— Нет, — решительно прервал Гарри. — О недопустимости лжи, но никаких обязательств рассказывать всё, о чём ни спросишь.

Обескураженный было поначалу столь решительным сопротивлением, Криви согласно кивнул, обозначив улыбку лишь уголками губ.

— С тебя и начнём, если не возражаешь, — обратился он к Гарри, ненавязчиво протягивая Рону свою палочку. — Скрепишь, Рон?

— И как ты ещё до сих пор жив с такими-то замашками? — пробормотал тот. Он подумал, что даже страховка в виде двух авроров неподалёку не может служить оправданием подобной беспечности.

Криви сделал вид, что не услышал, и протянул Гарри ладонь.

Один за другим, они принесли три обета.

Гарри и Рон застыли в напряжённом ожидании, а Криви сидел и улыбался: теперь уже широко и искренне, словно мальчишка. И если до сего момента было почти невозможно узнать того наивного и восторженного паренька, которым он был раньше, в этом суровом и битом жизнью мужике, то сейчас — проще простого. Это было неприятно: словно воочию убедиться в предательстве доброго приятеля, и Рон спросил, агрессивнее, чем, наверное, следовало бы:

— Чего лыбишься?

— Просто рад вас видеть, ребята. Живыми, относительно здоровыми и настолько адекватными, насколько только можно было рассчитывать в подобных обстоятельствах, — он задорно подмигнул. — Рад, что наконец-то получилось вас вытащить, и мы сможем откровенно поговорить.

Рон сидел, выпучив глаза, не в силах внятно передать всё, что он на данный момент думал.

— Издеваешься, гад? — яростно прошипел Гарри.

— Кр... Колин не может нам врать. Сейчас — не может, — вяло возразил Рон.

— Но зачем тогда было врать раньше? И весь этот маскарад? 

— Боюсь, вы немного неправильно меня поняли, — вздохнул Колин и продолжил уже серьёзно. — Мы действительно авроры и прибыли по распоряжению Министерства, но это не отменяет некоторых... личных мотивов, скажем так. Как я уже говорил Рону, вы многого не знаете. Мы собирались вытащить вас в любом случае, но из-за Волдеморта планы несколько изменились.

— Так просвети нас, — немного скептически, но уже с куда большей доброжелательностью, чем раньше, попросил Гарри.

— Мы с братом не вернулись в Хогвартс в девяносто седьмом, как и почти все магглорождённые. Пришлось рассказать о происходящем отцу: иначе его было не убедить уехать, а ведь в Хогвартсе имелся наш адрес — его исправно писали на конвертах каждое лето. Поначалу пришлось очень трудно: мы никогда не были особенно богаты, а скрываться, практически не имея денег, очень непросто. В марте девяносто восьмого мне исполнилось семнадцать, и стало проще: волшебство сильно облегчает жизнь, особенно если подойти к вопросу творчески.

Я почти постоянно дежурил у радио в надежде узнать хоть что-то или поймать передачу «Поттеровского дозора». Пару раз мне везло: удавалось узнать настоящие новости, а не только версию Министерства.

Когда нагрелся галлеон, мы были в панике: не знали, куда идти и чем можно тебе помочь, аппарировать я тогда ещё не научился, и искать вслепую, надеясь на удачу, тоже не было никакой возможности. Мы с Дэннисом сидели у этого чёртового радио, потеряв счёт времени, и надеялись получить хоть какую-то информацию, намёк, инструкцию, да что угодно, но дождались только скупого объявления о смерти Волдеморта.

На следующий день была передача с подробностями: списки погибших, известие об отставке Министра, который признался, что был под Империо, и создании комиссии по борьбе с террористическими угрозами. Мы рассказали всё отцу, рвались обратно в магический мир, но он был категорически против: сказал, что нечего нам туда лезть пока всех отморозков не переловят, да ситуация не прояснится окончательно, малы ещё. Умный был мужик, мир его праху.

Колин замолчал на некоторое время, а Рон подумал, что простой маггл-молочник действительно был мудрее многих волшебников. Он вспомнил, как они с Гарри добросовестно составляли списки всех известных им Пожирателей и их преступлений по просьбе представителя Министерства. Днём восстанавливали в памяти все подробности штурма, отмечая, кого из них и как они убили, ранили или просто видели труп, а кто так и остался безнаказанным, а вечерами пытались снова всё забыть. «Эта информация очень важна для расследования», — так им говорили, а потом, меньше чем через неделю, во время очередного визита в Аврорат, была просьба сдать палочки, затем суд, больше похожий на дурную комедию — ещё бы, учитывая главные действующие лица, — и, наконец, Азкабан. Рон слегка тряхнул головой, возвращаясь к действительности, и, посмотрев на ушедшего в воспоминания Колина, нарочито прочистил горло, привлекая его внимание. Тот медленно моргнул и продолжил:

— Мы жутко поругались с отцом, даже собирались сбежать: официальные передачи сочились оптимизмом, а мы наивно верили, но всё изменил очередной выпуск «Поттеровского дозора», в котором сообщили, что вы, ребята, признаны виновными в целом букете преступлений и осуждены на пожизненное в Азкабане. Это было как удар под дых, невероятное предательство, чёрная неблагодарность, — Колин покачал головой. — Правота отца стала очевидной, но бездействие казалось невыносимым, и мы не находили себе места. Время шло, но больше ни одного выпуска «Поттеровского дозора» поймать не удалось. Почему — мы могли лишь гадать, но все наши предположения были одно хуже другого. Желание действовать сжигало нас, не находя выхода, но со временем мы... смирились: новостей не было, а отец очень доходчиво объяснял всю нашу бесполезность. Что могли сделать два недоучившихся магглорождённых, одному из которых и магию применять пока нельзя?

Через какое-то время мы осели на одном месте. Отец нашёл постоянную работу, меня взяли внештатным фотографом в одну из газет, а Дэннис смог поступить в колледж. Жизнь наладилась, если можно так сказать. 

Всё изменила сова, приземлившаяся на наш подоконник обычным летним вечером в августе две тысячи одиннадцатого.

— Тринадцать лет? — неверяще перебил Гарри. — Мы провели в Азкабане тринадцать лет?

Колин не торопился отвечать, и это было плохо, мрачное предчувствие накатило приливной волной. 

— Двадцать семь, — сказал он всё же.

Подобная цифра просто не укладывалась в голове.

— А как же... папа, Чарли, Перси? — спросил наконец Рон. Хотя, по правде говоря, поднять эту тему стоило уже давно.

— Живы, здоровы, — успокоил его Колин. — Ты сможешь с ними встретиться, но попозже. Что касается всех остальных членов Ордена Феникса и ОД, то всему своё время, — предвосхитил он новые вопросы и продолжил:

— Я понимаю, что это нелегко осознать и принять.

— Нелегко, — протянул Рон медленно. — Двадцать семь — в полтора раза больше того срока, что мы прожили до него. Знаешь, в Азкабане время тянется очень медленно, это одна из его милых особенностей...

Он выделил последние слова горькой насмешкой.

— День кажется бесконечным, но каждый час ему не уступает, — тихо добавил Гарри, — и нет никакой возможности сориентироваться в этой вечности.

— Это очень странно: узнать, что мы пробыли там меньше, чем казалось, что естественно, но много больше, чем когда-либо могли предположить, — закончил Рон и, плюнув на приличия, пересел с осточертевшего уже стула на пол у изголовья кровати, но руку Гарри не отпустил. 

Повисло неловкое молчание. Наверное, Колин всё же чувствовал себя немного виноватым, а может, просто давал им время привыкнуть. Он взял у Рона опустевшую тарелку и вновь наполнил её шоколадом.

— Я продолжу? — Колин дождался кивка. — Так вот, сова. Она принесла письмо, в нём была всего пара строк с просьбой о встрече, без подписи. А ещё в конверте обнаружился галлеон, тот самый.

Отец умер два года назад, а с Дэннисом мы жили раздельно — мой образ жизни был несколько беспорядочен в то время: работая фотокорреспондентом, я мотался по всему миру, не признавал какого-либо распорядка и плевать хотел на смену дня и ночи. Так и получилось, что остановить меня и не пустить на эту встречу было попросту некому, а сам я бросился в очередную авантюру не задумываясь и с большим удовольствием. Волшебный мир — страшная, но вместе с тем и прекрасная сказка моего детства — манил с чудовищной силой.


	8. 03. Встреча с Невиллом

Встреча была назначена на вечер того же дня, в The Capital — известный и пафосный ресторан, расположенный в одноимённом отеле, не менее популярном. Я бывал там пару раз, по работе, что значило — меня в этом месте не очень жалуют. Ринувшийся навстречу, как только я зашёл, метрдотель заставил было нервничать, но он, вместо того, чтобы потребовать у меня покинуть сие достойное заведение или позвать охрану, лишь вежливо поздоровался и сказал, что меня уже ждут, да провёл к столику, расположенному в глубине помещения, у стены. 

За ним обнаружился довольно импозантный мужчина примерно моего возраста: прямая осанка, дорогой, явно сшитый на заказ костюм-тройка — в такую-то жару, — прислонённая к спинке стула трость, очки в роговой оправе. Он читал газету.

Мне всё больше казалось, что произошла какая-то ошибка: подобные типы обычно обретались по другую сторону моего объектива, а в волшебном мире — и вовсе не водились, насколько я помнил. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к заднему карману, в котором лежал волшебный галлеон. Незнакомец тем временем отложил газету и окинул меня оценивающим взглядом, слишком пронизывающим для обычного денди. 

— Здравствуй, Колин, — сказал он наконец, улыбнулся и небрежным жестом указал на свободный стул, — присаживайся.

— Мы знакомы? — я изобразил вежливое удивление и поспешил принять приглашение. Вытащить палочку и воспользоваться ею под прикрытием столешницы было намного проще.

С большим опозданием, как до того жирафа, до меня дошло, что волшебный галлеон ОД — отнюдь не гарантия безопасности, а фрукт, сидящий напротив, вполне может быть работником Министерства магии или подсадной уткой каких-нибудь спецслужб, охотящихся на волшебников. Я порадовался, что сорвался на встречу не предупредив брата. Не хватало ещё и его в это втянуть и подвергнуть опасности.

— Невилл Лонгботтом. Припоминаешь?

— Чем докажешь? — он крупно ошибался, если рассчитывал на безумную радость или безусловное доверие.

Этот человек на Невилла даже похож не был, разве что цветом глаз и волос, но в остальном...

Я не уловил момента, в который трость оказалась у него в руках, и не успел ничего предпринять, когда он ею взмахнул, только удивился.

— Скрывающие чары, было бы неразумно нарушать Статут, — небрежно пояснил человек, назвавшийся Невиллом, видимо, заметив мою реакцию, — Экспекто Патронум.

Такое не подделать, и я кивнул, подтверждая, что в своей подлинности он меня убедил.

— Зачем ты позвал меня? — расслабляться тем не менее всё ещё было рановато.

— Скажи, Колин, ты вспоминаешь магический мир? — мягко спросил Невилл.

Глупый вопрос, как можно его не вспоминать? Я волшебник, это внутри, неотъемлемая часть моей натуры.

— Да, конечно, — не было смысла отрицать очевидное.

— Хотел бы туда вернуться? — продолжил он.

Колдовать изредка и украдкой, иметь возможность обсуждать магию только с одним человеком — так я жил всё это время. Хотелось ли мне иного? Временами — аж до зубовного скрежета, но я слишком хорошо помню причины, вынудившие нас с братом покинуть магический мир.

— Возможно, — я решил быть дипломатичным, но из-за скептического тона некоторая недосказанность всё же повисла в воздухе.

Невилл молчал и сверлил меня своими пронизывающими гляделками. Пришлось уточнить:

— При определённых условиях. Я парень рисковый: профессия, можно сказать, обязывает, но всё же не идиот — к глупой и бессмысленной смерти не стремлюсь.

— Но ты пришёл, — Невилл слегка улыбнулся, только вот глаза его остались серьёзными. — Помнишь Гарри?

— Это ты про Гарри Поттера? Его сложно забыть, знаешь ли, — мне окончательно надоел это странный допрос. — В какую игру ты играешь и зачем?

— Никаких игр, — поморщился Невилл. — Я хочу предложить тебе выбор, но не всякая информация полезна, в первую очередь — для тебя самого. Скажу откровенно: если ты откажешься, то просто забудешь о нашей встрече. Узнаешь больше — и даже это тебя уже не спасёт в случае вполне вероятных осложнений.

Голос у него был спокойный, без малейшей угрозы, но эта простая констатация факта заставила меня не на шутку занервничать. В силу некоторых аспектов собственной деятельности, я вполне понимал потенциальную опасность информации определённого рода. И, очевидно, это не грязное бельё какой-нибудь актрисульки, а грозит мне в случае чего — не просто судебный иск.

— Так это ты обо мне заботишься? — я не удержался от нервной и неуклюжей попытки сарказма, но Невилл лишь серьёзно кивнул. — Что за выбор?

— Работа. В магическом мире, под моим руководством.

— Не слишком размыто? — кот в мешке, как есть.

Не сказать, что мне было неинтересно, но попахивало от всей этой таинственности плохо, а Невилл только картинно развёл руками, словно признавая собственную беспомощность. 

Спрашивать о законности предстоящего было тем более глупо. 

— Почему я?

— Ты волшебник.

— Нас таких много, ты забыл, что я магглорождённый?

— Я не забыл, — он улыбнулся уже по-настоящему.

Это была явная подсказка. Невиллу нужен магглорождённый волшебник, опытный фотокорреспондент, дело будет опасное. А ещё — он вряд ли упомянул Гарри случайно. Слишком мало данных для вдумчивого анализа, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы серьёзно заинтересовать и задеть за живое. 

— Я согласен.

— Хорошо, — лёгкий кивок, будто Невилл и не сомневался в ответе. — Скажи, что ты знаешь о победе Гарри над Волдемортом и последующих событиях?

— Только официальную министерскую версию, и ту — урывками, по радио, — я пожал плечами. Да и откуда ещё было узнать — близких друзей в школе завести так и не удалось, рассказать мне о случившемся было некому. — Гарри победил, но его за это посадили в Азкабан. Старый министр ушёл в добровольную отставку — он официально признал, что долгое время находился под Империусом, — а новый постановил существование магглорождённых законным, но по правам приравнял их чуть ли не к магическим существам. Некоторых Пожирателей судили, на этом всё.

— Верно, — пальцы Невилла барабанили по столешнице, а сам он сверлил меня испытующим взглядом. — Мне такая политика не нравится. А тебе?

— Очевидно, нет.

Невилл кивнул. По его реакции было понятно: иного ответа он и не ждал. В моей голове уже вовсю роились планы сенсационного журналистского расследования, выводящего всех этих чиновников на чистую воду, я уже чуял их кровь, губы непроизвольно расползались в предвкушающей ухмылке.

— Мы изменим мир, — воодушевлённо провозгласил Невилл, радостно улыбаясь мне в ответ. Вот теперь я его легко узнавал — точно с такой рожей он раньше трындел про свои растения любому, кто соглашался слушать.


End file.
